1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heart treatment devices.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 2009-152067 and 2009-203556, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally known heart treatment devices treat fibrillation or tachycardia of the heart by electrically stimulating the vagus nerve when fibrillation or tachycardia occurs (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Applications, Publications Nos. Hei 8-38625, 2004-173790, and 2009-28397).
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 8-38625, electric pulses having a pulse width of one tenth to several tenths of milliseconds are used to stimulate the vagus nerve. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-28397, a vagus-nerve stimulating unit that outputs electric pulses to the vagus nerve is electrically insulated from a heartbeat detecting unit, thereby preventing leakage of the electric pulses to the heartbeat detecting unit. Furthermore, electric power supplies are provided individually in mutually insulated regions.